Taste of Difference
by prettiful pout
Summary: Dylan's hurt Marco, in more ways than one. What exactly can Marco do when he's faced with a slight taste of difference from his usually easy life? OneShot! Slash! Marco Based!


Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi and I'm sure that I never will.

Spoilers: Yes, there are kind of spoilers but I don't know what the episode is so if you haven't watched older Next Generation Degrassi, I don't advise you reading this. Unless you prefer spoilers that is.

Warnings: Slash.

Pairings: Marco/Dylan, Slight Marco/Spinner, and a smudge of Spinner/Jimmy, although mainly focused around Marco.

A/N: This is just my way of coping with an old Degrassi episode that I just recently rewatched and so please, don't hate me for making Dylan look like such an ass. He just really got me pissed and so this is my way of payback for him hurting Marco.

**Taste of Difference**

Dylan was an asshole, that much everybody at DeGrassi knew. He wasn't well liked, he cheated on his boyfriend and yet said he was just, 'Broadening his horizons', and he was also a murderer. He was the reason Fear struck Marco every night, everyday, every passing moment that he took another deep breath. They'd fought after that party, but when Marco had went to Dylan's dorm to tell him that he'd be going to Africa in the summer, Dylan had been livid.

"What do you mean you're leaving?! You can't go! You're my _boyfriend_ Marco!"

"_Was._ Was your boyfriend. I don't do casual Dylan, you of all people should know that."

"Come on Marco, I never meant-"

I don't care _what _you meant Dylan. What _I _mean is I'm not being with you this summer. You can take your –your stupid college guys and parties and forget about me."

That conversation hadn't gone down to well. Dylan was furious and for the first time ever, Marco saw a completely different side of the usually gentle, funny, _gay as hell_ giant. Jealousy. Angry jealousy. Marco had struggled, pushed him away but that hadn't done much, cause Dylan had still won, just like in one of his hockey games. With a set mind on the goal, he got what he wanted. And what he'd wanted was Marco, wanted to teach him in his own sick way what Marco was. _His_.

Spinner had questioned Marco's behaviour, concern etched across his features everytime they were together.

"What's wrong with you man? I haven't seen you this angry since well forever."

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong Spin. Just leave it, okay?"

"Ya right. Seriously, dude, speak to me. I can't help if you don't tell me-"

"I don't want your help Spinner!"

"And I don't care if you want it or not cause I'm still gonna help my friend!"

"He raped me! Alright?! Dylan raped me!"

"…What?"

"Feel like helping me _now_ Spinner?"

Spinner had stood there, looking wide eyed and shocked, his head shaking as if his denial of it would earn him back his ignorance. Marco kind of wishes he could give that to Spinner. Ignorance and so much more. He wants to give him love, passion, all the innocence that he lost that day at Dylan's. He feels kinda like Paige, remembers the way she told Marco and Ellie one night that Paige had went up to that room with Dean and never came back. Same with Marco. This wasn't the Same Marco Del Rossie, not the same cute little gay boy everybody loved.

Marco thinks of Dylan as a murderer, stealer of life as he walks into the community clinic. Spinner's with him, arm wrapped tight around his shoulders. He doesn't really know how it happened, but the next day after Marco had told Spinner about what had happened with Dylan, Spinner had become this strong, sturdy _man_. Someone to rely and depend on. He'd told Marco to get tested, make sure that he was clean. Hell, Marco didn't know why he didn't think of it earlier. What with Dylan fooling around on him, who knew what the sleazy bastard could've picked up and passed onto him.

Marco sits in an empty seat, waiting for Spinner to make sure that the doctors know they're there, waiting. Spinner comes over and takes the seat next to him, gripping Marco's hand and giving a serious, reassuring look.

"I'll beat him for this."

Not the first time Spinner's threatened Dylan, yet Marco does what he always does; shakes his head.

"He's not worth it. Besides, if he does have AIDS, you don't want to punch him in the face."

"Why?"

"You might bust your knuckles up on his teeth and get his saliva on your hands."

"And your point is?"

"There's a 0.1 chance of getting AIDS through saliva."

Spinner just shakes his head and squeezes Marco's hand tighter. Marco smiles softly, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Spinner's cheek. "Thank you."

Spinner doesn't look at him, but gets to his feet as Marco's name is called and tugs Marco to his feet. "Don't."

"But I-"

Spinner shakes his head and kisses Marco on the cheek. His eyes show his fear but his expression is serious and strong. "Don't thank me."

Marco knows it hurts Spinner to see him like this; fearful of what may be and what may never be. Does he make sense? He's not sure and yet he doesn't exactly care. He cares for Spinner and he knows that Spinner cares for him. But Spinner loves Jimmy, more than he could ever love Marco.

"Mr. Del Rossie?"

"I'm here."

"You want me to come in with you?"

Marco smiles and shakes his head. He wants to lean on Spinner, have his support and he knows that he could easily fit himself into Jimmy and Spinner's life. But he doesn't wanna think about that right now. Maybe if he's clean, maybe once he gets enough courage to go against Dylan in court, maybe, just maybe, he'll consider it. Right now though, he needs to think about himself, and consider nothing but his now.

"I'm doing this."

Spinner's eyes are serious –more serious than they should be but Marco isn't confused. He's always known that Spinner wasn't stupid. He kisses his fingers and places them to Spinner's cheeks.

"I'll wait for you out here than."

Marco nods, knows he can't convince his friend and possible future lover any differently. He takes a deep breath, in and out, nice and slow before taking his first step towards the smiling nurse. It's his first step to see what his future holds, first step of independence, first step for himself and no one else.

He walks into the room without a backwards glance. His past is history, and his future is a mystery. He's willing to take a chance on it. He's got no other choice.

The End


End file.
